Hiding Underneath a Layer of Glitter
by 1065482801109701
Summary: Tinka is potrayed as a happy-go-lucky, snobbish foreigner who will do anything to make Cece and Rocky's lives horrible, but is that really who she is? Who is she really under all that glitter? Tynka. Rated T for Themes. Third Category Drama
1. Don't judge a book by it's cover

**Summary: Tinka centered, I tried to make her, like, I actually made her normal. You'll find out more when I write, 1****st**** person, Ty/Tinka, Possible Gunter/Cece, but most of the time, she'll just be annoyed when she's around him, he annoys her shitless (would say crap, but doesn't have the same ring).**

I looked around the classroom, supporting my head with my arm. "I hate geometry." I murmured as I examined the assignment. A lock of my hair fell out of my tight bun. I looked at it. It practically was stuffed with glitter. Honestly, I wasn't a fan of glitter. It was hard to remove, and it made it very easy for me to be found when I was hiding from my brother. He was way too pushy, once we were at home, I turned into me. Who am I? Well, I'm known as Tinka, sometimes even Tinkerbelle, but I like my middle name better, Liz. Only my **real** best friends call me Liz, and honestly, even that isn't too many. Ok, no one calls me Liz, not even my brother, he doesn't understand the concept.

People usually see me as the stuck up, upper middle class brat who likes glitter. I don't even have the accent. Once I came here, I dropped the accent, and got an American one. Gunter kept his, something about pride of heritage, and goat sales, I wasn't really listening, I was too busy twiddling my thumbs.

"Tinka!" Gunter practically screamed. "What?" I whispered in reply, trying to draw the attention away from me. "You need more glitter." He said handing me a tube of glitter.

I sighed and tucked it into my pocket. I grimaced at my outfit. I was wearing lime green sequin dress (cap sleeves), and with a neon pink zebra pattern. The letter 'T' was inscribed in the middle of the outfit in black glitter. Underneath the dress, I was wearing metallic tights, and low, and surprise, surprise, glittery heels.

The bell jolted me out of my daze. I was thinking about Ty. Ty Blue. That date we went on, I rigged that. No, seriously, I did. I told Gunter to make Ty pay. Whenever, I have a first date with a guy, I use the accent, but I use the element of appearance to spruce up the date. Obviously it worked on that date. The accent is a test.

**The Accent Test: **

**A guy who really wants to go out with me will be able to look past the accent and see the real me. He won't think,"Dude, the guys will think she's a joke, but she's hot." He'll think," I like her regardless of the accent." The technique really works, well, it keeps away the sleaze bags looking for action. **

I hated the cafeteria. A usual place of socialization, it harbored new friendships, and unfortunately, the scrutinizing glares of strangers and enemies. By enemies I mean Cece Jones and Rocky Blue, they are more like frenemies, but you get the point. I strolled over to my usual table that I shared with Gunter, and no one else. All eyes were on us as we unpacked our meat filled lunches. I hated the stare, it was like a laser, slowfully and painfully inching your skin off revealing the raw muscle. I still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Hey Stinka." Ty Blue said as he strolled across our table. I felt like tripping him right then and there, but from the look my brother shot me, that is not what Tinka would do. I shrugged it off and continued to imagine myself in Ty's arms, as we watched the sunset on a bench with a trellis arch over it, the sweet smell of rose in the arm, and the warm light of the setting sun, basking us in all of its glory, that is, until Cece Jones passed me. She's been awfully close to him for a while now, and I suddenly felt threatened. Cece Jones was not a frenemy, she was a threat.

**~OoOoOo~**

When school was over I practically bolted to the car outside. I was a silver sports car with the letters T & G labeled on the hood, in pink. I hated the car. As I entered shot gun, I crossed my arms, making Gunter give me the whole speech again.

"Why are you sad sister?" He said starting the engine. "Nothing…" I said in my normal accent. He wasn't convinced. "Is it the boy troubles again?" He said staring at me. "No." I said. He insisted. I denied. This was a daily routine that usually lasted until we got home. It was my one was of blocking conversation on how my day was, and what our dad's boiled goat eye was like.

My room was not glittery or sparkly. It was me. The real me. As I entered the room, the first thing that strikes you is the water bed with the aquarium header that held the lives of my fish, Guppy and Blinka, Gunter's idea of course. Then there is a light wooded desk on the right wall that had my laptop, llama bank, and my collection of books on it, a shag rug in the middle of the room, and in the bottom left of the room was my easel. I painted anytime I got as it was a source of venting my emotions. "Now, where are my scrubs?" I said searching for my paint-spotted, over-sized Ramones shirt and my grey shorts. I switched my heels for red high tops, took out my hair tie and endless amounts of bobby pins, and put my lucky baseball hat on backwards, and set to work.

**~OoOoOo~**

The doorbell rang, it was the traditional song of our country. I couldn't give a crap about our country and how mom was a 'princess', but I liked the tune of the song, so I drifted towards the door and answered it, scrubs and all.

It was not who I expected. Ty Blue stood behind my door, with his signature smirk. "What?" I scowled at him. No matter how much I liked him, I still wasn't over the 'Stinka' joke. "I thought sneakers were mine." He said noting my high tops. "So?" I still scowled. He looked me up and down, examining my whole body. "Hey Ty, my face is up here." I said smirking as his cheeks turned red.

"Wait, you don't have your accent." He said, finally figuring it out. I felt like smacking my forehead. He was dense. "Yeah, I don't have an accent, I just pretend I do and before you ask, the rest of my family's accents are real so… yeah." He was staring at my face.

"What do I have a smear of green paint under my eye?" I sarcastically asked. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you paint, that's cool." He stated out of the blue. I blushed, and looked at the ground. "Oh crap," I thought," He's trying to hit on me."

"What are you here for?" I questioned him. "Oh… Oh right, I'm here to work on a science project with Gunter." "Oh, I'll get him, usually he's indulged in a face mask and cucumbers right now." I said with a serious expression. Ty couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll get him." I said setting my phone on the table. I had got a message from Gunter earlier because he was too lazy to tell me, so I carried it with me.

As soon as Ty and Gunter were working on their project, I took my phone, and realized I had a message. It was from Ty. He had put his number on my phone. I peeked in the lounge, he saw me and smiled, and I left, feeling embarrassed. I replied," Sure, see you tomorrow at eight." Everything was going perfectly, for now.

**~OoOoOo~**

**So guys, tell me what you think, I like making Tinka hate having to be Tinka, it's just fun, and here's a tip for you, if food soothes the savage beast, reviews soothes the writers heart… ;)**


	2. Picnics, and Tinka, and Ty, oh my

**Picnics, and Tinka, and Ty, oh my…**

The reason I never told my parents, or brother for that matter if I had a date is that dad would get over protective, there is nothing scarier than a skilled butcher pointing a knife under your chin, my brother tries to go along or make me wear one of his creations, a mom, well she becomes emotional and drawls on about how I'm growing up so fast, so I decided I wouldn't tell them, I would go out on my date with Ty Blue as Liz.

_**Ty: I'm excitd 4 2nite **_

_**Tinka: Me too**_

_**Ty: Wanna know where we're going**_

_**Tinka: Don't tell me the pickle museum, or a fancy restaurant**_

_**Ty: Are they bad?**_

_**Tinka: It's just something with no thought**_

_**Ty: Fine, I've got something up my sleeve**_

I put my phone down waiting for a reply, but got none. He was obviously planning.

I looked over my wardrobe. It was stuffed with glitter, I only had a small portion of 'me' clothes.

I looked over my options, I could wear a dress, but since fancy restaurant is ruled out, it would be likely we would be doing simple, so I chose a pair of black shorts, a bright orange red shirt, and a thin, see through cotton shirt to go over it, it kind of looked like a poncho, but it was much more stylish, and, it had some sort of nature icon on it.

I debated over what shoes to wear. Greek sandals, heels, or sneakers? I finally found a pair of strappy sandals, and topped the outfit off with a chunky red bracelet.

I was Liz and I was ready as hell.

The escape was not easy.

See, she had to be at the bottom of the apartments by eight, and since that was the time her father got home, she would have to hide in the lobby.

"Easy, I'll wear a wig." She found one under mounds of used clothes in her closet, a long brown wig with a bright pink streak in it and with bangs.

She looked like a different person. "Now for the fire escape." She thought to herself. She hadn't used it in years.

I waited in the lobby with a single white rose in my hands.

I looked at the clock, she was five minutes late.

Looking around the room while leaning against the hall, I saw a pretty girl leaning against the wall like me.

She was smirking at me.

Curious, I walked over to her and asked," Have you seen Tinka around here?"

"You don't see her?" She asked looking at me.

"Tinka?" I said looking at her, once again, up and down.

"It's a wig, now let's go, who's that for." She said grabbing the rose and stroking the petals.

"You. Red is so generic, but white shows purity, and love." He said, immediately regretting it.

"Love eh?" She said whispering into my ear.

She had to tiptoe a bit to reach, but she knew her comment had the desired effect. She felt me shudder at her warm breath on my neck.

"Come on." She said pulling me by the hand, jerking me back into a state of reality.

"Now, where is this mystic place that we're going to?" She said making a jazz hands movement. "You'll see."

When they finally made it to central park, she saw that he had gone all out, in a simplistic manner.

He had found a spot by the river near a tree that shaded the picnic blanket, and a basket filled with her favorite food.

"You remembered." She mustered, taking in the surroundings. On their first date, she had told him how in the old country, she liked to lie in their make shift park by the river, and read.

"I did." He said, motioning her to sit down.

Gently, he unpacked the dinner. He had a bottle of sparkling apple juice, strawberries and cream, and ceasar salad.

"That was amazing. You really care, don't you?" She said, stroking his hand.

"You're amazing," He said dabbing her nose with whipped cream.

She leaned in, and holding the back of his head, she kissed him.

The kiss took him by surprise. 'Tinka' said that in the old country, the extent of kissing for nonmarried people was a kiss on the check, and yet here he was, deepening a passionate kiss with the girl of his dreams.

The stars melted away their worries, and they stayed there, savoring the night.

Tinka woke up smelling a combination of cologne, dew, and strawberries. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw a dormant Ty Blue, whom she snuggled up to.

Then the realization had hit her. She had been there all night.

'Did I do anything bad? Oh crap, this is like a hangover, but we didn't have alcohol, I should remember all this.'

The thoughts made her squirm, as she tried to break free of his hold.

Ty stirred awake, to find a squirmy Tinka. Her wig was hanging on for dear life as it slid off of her head, revealing her blonde hair. She was stunning.

"Hey you." He said groggily.

"Ty, no time for talk, I was here all night," She said finally breaking free of his embrace," and my parents are going to be worried as hell, and Gunter… Well, he'll be relieved when he finds me, then furious."

She looked around and located her shoes, thought one shoe was particularly hard to find, as it was stashed in the trunk of the tree that was shading them.

"Are you saying you didn't have a good time last night?" Ty said dejectedly, twiddling his thumbs.

Tinka rushed over to him on her knees as she stroked his faced," I did, it's just that everything has repercussions, and this one is going to cost my freedom for a few days… or months, but Ty, I loved last night, I was free, and I was with you."

His face instantly lit up, and, realizing her point, he packed up the picnic basket.

"Bye." He said embracing her.

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a goodbye kiss, which was hard to break, seeing as when she kissed him, she melted.

Tinka walked away rubbing her arms. She hated who she bumped into on the way.

"Hey Deuce." Ty said as he strolled up to his best friend.

"What the hell dude, I've been texting you all night and you didn't reply, Rocky's been texting me saying she didn't know where you were, God."

Ty took out his phone from his pocket, and sure enough, he had twenty-eight messages on his phone.

"Sorry man, I was busy last night."

"With what?" Deuce replied. He wasn't convinced.

"With a girl." Ty said, trying to avoid the subject. Tinka didn't want to be known for who she was, and it would be hard enough not to tell.

Deuce's tone immediately changed. "Who was it?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Her name's… Liz. I met her when I went to study with Gunter. She lives in the same apartment building as they do.

"Nice man… You know, nevermind, I'll drop the subject, until you're ready to give details."

"God you've been hanging around with the girls too much, guys don't ask for details, they ask for a name, and is she hot." He said over his shoulder as he walked back to his apartment.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey, you're new. My name's Cece and this is Rocky." The girls unknowingly introduced themselves to Tinka.

"Fooled by a brunette wig." I thought to myself, half chuckling. "My name's Liz." I said in my American accent, feeling exhilarated that a wad of plastic string was fooling the two.

"Liz, there's a little issue we have, it's that you went on a date with my brother and we want to know, WHAT THE HELL?" Rocky screamed.

"Yah, he was gone the whole night, you guys didn't…?" Cece said, fear edging across her face.

I suddenly realized what they were implying. "Oh God no!" I exclaimed.

"Few… Hey! You should double date with Rocky and Deuce," Cece said pushing Rocky forward," and I'll go with Gunter." She said, defeated.

"Wait, did you guys have a thing going on?" I asked.

"No, well, I did have a crush on him for a while, but he didn't feel the same way, so I give you my blessing Liz!" Cece said, half bowing.

"Hey, I'm his sister, shouldn't I be giving the blessing?" Rocky replied.

"Hey, I'm the one that had the crush on him, not you!"

Rocky made a 'pfft' sound in reply and the two girls asked if I wanted to go back to their apartment.

"No, I think I have to go home, my parents are probably gonna kill me after last night." I said, saying a brief goodbye, and walking briskly down the path.

"Does she seem familiar?" Rocky asked, stroking her chin.

"Well…" Cece said, obviously trying to gather her thoughts," She kinda reminds me of someone, but I'm not sure who."

The girls shrugged it off and headed back to their apartment. Ty had a lot of talking to do.

**So, what did you think? I'd appreciate the reviews, it drives me on… I'm a new member so when I got the first reviews for the first chapter, I leaped and danced, which is pretty hard to do in a small hotel room, but you get my point. I will only post the next chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews… At least five, people! **


	3. Realizations and Accusations

**Gunter the Jackass**

Ty lay on his bed looking at the ceiling.

To most people, doing this meant you're bored.

To Ty Blue, it was him trying to piece together the greatest night of his life. That was, until he realized he was being pelted by pillows by none other then Cece Jones and Rocky 'The Rock' Blue.

"What the hell? What's with the pelting?" He said using his arms to fend off the attacks.

"You. Were. Out. All. Night. You Scared. The. Hell. Out. Of. Us!" Cece managed to say taking brief breaks to pummel me.

"You are so lucky mom wasn't home, 'cause if she was, she would kill you!" Rocky said using all her might to do an overhead blow.

"You're not gonna tell her, are you?" Ty said as he grabbed the pillows away from the girls.

"I don't know," Cece said, conspiringly, "It's gonna cost ya. Pay up, lover boy." She said outstretching her hand.

Ty unwillingly handed Rocky and Cece a fifty dollar bill," Does that cover it?"

"Wow, we were only expecting ten dollars, but thanks anyway." The girls beamed as they walked out of the room.

It didn't matter. That night was priceless, he would've paid one hundred dollars each, just to be able to see Tinka again.

~Meanwhile~

Tinka climbed the fire escape to her room at a snail's pace. She did not want to attract any unwanted attention to herself.

She ducked under her window, barely missing her mother's scrutinizing gaze.

"She'll turn up." She recognized her father's voice.

"Well, while she's gone, I'd like to do something about this room, it lacks… SPARKLE!" Her mother exclaimed in glee.

Tinka gagged. Her room? Sparkly? She would not let that happen.

"Come now, let's have some pickled goat eyes over some coffee." He said, presumably taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room.

She peeked into her room. The coast was clear. She used a hair pin she had in her hair (as she forgot her key) and quickly tried to pick the lock, not before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"And vhere have you been?" An angry voice called out.

"Gunter, I can ex-" Tinka said, cut off by an angry rant.

"No, you can't explain, you go parading around like a zlut and are vissing all night, vhat is to explain?" He said pushing her against the brick wall. She felt a piercing pain in her left arm, but she would not show it.

"Gunter, please, I'm sorry, just… please!" She said, pleading with her own flesh and blood.

"Do not do it again!" He said, pushing himself off the wall and going down the fire escape.

Tinka felt defeated and slid down the wall, feeling tears flow down her checks. The pain in her shoulder was intensifying.

She now realized why she never went out. She wasn't scared of her parents. They would only make her clean out the apartment for a month. It was her brother she was scared of.

Ty hadn't heard from Tinka all night.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

He watched the clock every second waiting her.

He finally decided her would call.

"Hello?" A frail voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." He said, failing to identify himself.

"Oh… Hey." She said, sounding morose.

"What's wrong?" He said, genuinely worried.

"Well…" She said.

"Come one, you can tell me anything." He replied reassuringly.

"When I was trying to get into the apartment, Gunter found me on the fire escape, he pushed me into the wall, and so I went straight to my parents, but… but they didn't believe me, and now I have a busted arm, but they're not convinced." She started to sob, I could just hear it in her voice.

"I'll be there are quick as I can, just get dress in something comfortable, and don't bother putting your wig on." He replied. He was worried about Gunter. He was dangerous.

"Hey, come with me." Ty said directing Tinka into his car.

He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy her nose was red.

She winced on contact with her shoulder. Although she didn't make a sound, a tear trickled down her cheek.

He wiped away the tear and kissed the cheek, which made her muster a small smile.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, only sometimes broken by a sob.

Hearing Tinka hurt and broken made him want to punch a hole in the wall.

"Don't worry," He said placing one hand on her knee," It's gonna be ok."

"Rocky, Where's Ty? I wanna ask him about Liz?"

"Why?" Rocky questioned, suspicious.

"Well, can you keep this between us?" Cece replied embarrassed.

Rocky nodded vigorously.

"I still like Ty…" She replied.

"And your scoping out the competition. Well then, let's go find him." Rocky said brushing off the popcorn bits off her PJs.

Rocky marched as if on a into Ty's room. Shocked, she ran back to Cece.

"He's not there." She coughed up.

"He must be with Liz… I should have never given her my blessing." She said while digging her head into her pillow.

"Well then, let's go find him." Rocky said, pulling Cece up.

"And how Ms… Tinka did you get this injury?" The doctor said while flipping through the charts.

"I was at a department store and it was pretty crowded and while I was walking, there was a really determined shopper, and boom, I got hurt." She said, trying to muster a sheepish grin.

Ty looked at her disappointed. She was so scared of her brother, she didn't even want to tell the doctor what really happened. Was she scared that if she said her brother did it, she would be considered a victim of abuse?

"Well, the injury is just quite serious, your arm is going to have to be in a cast for at least three months." The doctor said, showing little emotion.

Tinka thought about this. Doctors must see so many cases every day, that some cases didn't cause emotion.

"Can I choose the color of the cast?" Tinka asked.

"Well, no, you can't really, but we'll try. What color do you want it to be?" He said, putting the clipboard down.

"Blue. I want the color to be blue." She said, looking straight into Ty's eyes.

"That's possible, since most of the time, the casts are blue or white." He replied.

"Rocky, where could he possibly be?" Cece said, half giving up.

"I don't know, we've checked the park, your apartment, we still need to visit the Hesseneheffer's apartment building." Rocky said as she dragged the small girl on the pavement.

"Fine." Cece said begrudgingly.

The Hessenheffer's apartment building was normal in some ways, odd in some others.

The inhabitants were not any American people, but they were all foreigners. It was a multicultural building.

"Rocky, we don't even know if she lives here." Cece said as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, we're looking for a Liz." Rocky said with a stubborn confidence.

"There's no Liz that lives here, but there is a girl that has been hanging out in the lobby with a ridiculous pink streak in her hair." He said as he watch the glee come over the girl's faces.

"That's her!" Cece said.

"Thank you, do you know anything else about her?" Rocky said, stubborn as always.

"Oh yes, she's been on a couple dates with a boy, taller then you two, hat, I remember him because he asked me if he looked ok." He recalled their first date.

"That's him! That's my brother!" Rocky said at his explanation.

"Question is, Cece, where is he now?" Rocky said.

"Let's just go home, it's late and if my mom gets home before me, we're dead." She whined, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"No-" Rocky was cut off by an angry Cece.

"Rocky, he showed up the last time! Have a little faith. He's not dead." Cece wouldn't have said that if they had more time.

In retrospect, Cece hated Ty dating Liz, but she was tired, and a tired Cece equals a pain in the ass.

"Fine, let's go, thanks for your help." Rocky said acknowledging the receptionist, or whatever he was, she was just trying to keep Cece from having another melt down.

"At least it's only for a few months." Tinka said as she sniffled.

"Hey, it's ok," Ty said," From now on when you go home, I go up the fire escape with you, sort of like protection."

"Seal it with a kiss?" She said, looking up at him. His eyes were bloodshot from tiredness, but despite that, he managed to smile.


	4. Hurt and Angry

**Brother + Jealousy = Hospital**

Tinka found herself in a predicament. With the cast on her arm, she one, couldn't write, and two, she had to make up two plausible excuses for why her arm was broken, one for Liz, and one for Tinka.

She put on her clothes with no help at all, which was proving difficult since she only had mobility in one arm.

Tonight was critical. She and Ty were going a double date with Rocky and Deuce.

She didn't really want to go. She wanted to spend time with Ty, but because of the insistence brought on by Cece, they had to go.

"Rocky, come on, you've been in your room for an hour. This whole double date thing was your idea, so finish getting ready and let's go." Ty grumbled.

He thought of what Tinka might be doing. She was probably waiting in the lobby, looking out for Gunter.

"He won't hurt her if it's in public, right?" He thought as he grimaced at what might become of her when faced with the wrath of Gunter Hessenheffer.

"Ready." Rocky said as he snapped out of his daze. She was wearing a dark purple strapless mini dress, that hung on her body, complimenting her skin tone.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Ty said raising his eyebrow as if to give her the '_bitch please_' look.

"Well since Deuce is coming, I thought that it would be best it I dressed up." She said, standing her ground.

"Oh, so you like him, do ya?" He said leaning forward as if to scrutinize his sister.

"This is what Gunter and Tinka should have." He thought as he looked down, remembering the broken arm incident.

"Yes I do, there's nothing you can do about it. Now get your car and let's go, I'll go get Deuce." She said walking out of the room.

"Hey Rocky, do you know mouth-to-mouth?" He said jokingly.

She strolled back into the room," Ya, why?"

"'Cause when Deuce sees you in that dress, he's gonna need it." He teased.

"So Liz, how did you get the broken arm?" Rocky asked while picking at her salad.

"I was playing basketball with some people from the apartment, and a guy accidentally pushed me over, even though it was an accident, it was a hard fall, and then I got this." She said motioning to her left arm.

"You like basketball too? We should play sometime." Rocky said, ecstatic.

This was so uncomfortable for Tinka. She knew that the slightest cocking of the head would trigger her wig to start sliding off.

Ty saw her worry and squeezed her hand under the table.

"So, what school are you going to." Deuce asked, taking a break from tearing apart his pasta.

"Um… well, my parents are looking over the options. I think I'm going to trial your school for a day, but most of the time, I'll be at other schools. See my dad's job is weird right now because his firm is setting up an office in L.A, and they might want him to be the head of it, so I might have limited time here, which is horrible." Tinka said looking down at her soup.

Ty knew she was smiling a bit. The fact that she had them at her fingers was priceless. She had really thought ahead.

Curious, Rocky asked," So you might be gone?"

"In about two weeks, then they give the verdict." Ty felt like laughing. Deuce and Rocky looked genuinely sad. Little did they know.

"That was great." Tinka said as Ty walked her up the fire escape.

He had driven Rocky and Deuce home first, so he could have some alone time with 'Liz'.

Sure enough, there Gunter was sitting, Glitter and all, seething.

"So, vhere vas the slut tonight?" Gunter asked folding his arms, ready to claw.

Ty stepped in front of Tinka and said," Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut!"

"Don't!" Tinka said stepping in between the two.

The tension was building. She could feel it, choking her.

"Ty, just go." She said putting a reassuring hand on his chest.

"But-" He stuttered.

"Bye." She said kissing him on the cheek.

He started down the fire escape, but listening intently. He was scared for her.

Tinka stepped into her room, and a fuming Gunter stepped in.

"Vhere vere you?" He said, teeth grinding.

"I wasn't even out late, Gunter, I was on a double date with Ty and Rocky and Deuce."

"You need to stop. You're not being Tinka-" He said before he was cut off, this time was an enraged Tinka.

"Who are you to decide who I am? I don't care what you think, I really, really like Ty, and now half-witted idiot is going to tell me I can't date him because it is not what Tinka would do."

"Are you screaming at me?" Gunter said, stepping a little too close. She pushed him away, but that only made his angrier.

"How dare you!" He said, pummeling her with punches.

Her chest felt like it was on fire, each and every punch like a bullet, delving deep into her, but it was the mental pain that had hurt.

She tried to fight back, and managed to get a good shot at his face, then everything went black.

_Beep, beep, beep… _

The sound of the hospitals went around her, and she didn't even realize it.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Her eyes fluttered open, to find Ty Blue standing beside her, along with Cece and Rocky.

Remembering to use the accent, she weakily mustered up," Vhat am I doing here?"

"You were found beaten in your apartment. Gunter said you were attacked by some gang members.

She looked at her injuries. She assumed that her chest would be riddled with bruises. "May I have a mirror?"

Rocky handed her a small mirror, and instantly, horror came across Tinka's face.

She had a black eye, a busted up lip, and a cut on her neck.

"You're so lucky to have a brother like Gunter, he saved you." Cece said admiringly.

Tinka's eyes grew wide with fear. She remembered now. He was beating her and she managed to punch his face, and that's when he took out the pocket knife, and gave her the cut on her neck.

"Vas I? Vas… I…" She started to weep.

She could see the anger in Ty's eyes. He looked like he could kill Gunter then and there," You weren't raped, but you were brought to the hospital in a ripped shirt."

"Could everyone leave? I'm really tired." She said and she knew her face was going pale.

Rocky and Cece were the first ones out, but Ty stayed for a bit longer.

"I want to kill him." Ty said, looking into her eyes. They were tainted with drowsiness, fear, and anger.

"I do to but, but he's my brother… I have to love him." She said trying to wipe the tears off of her face.

"No you don't. Tell them the truth. You'll be free. He'll be punished." He insisted, wiping the tears for her.

"I don't… know… Ty, just go." She said looking away.

He obliged and closed the door, and the world seemed to lose its color.

**So what did you think? Gunter is such a jerk, it was so tempting to make him rape her, but that would go way to far, so he almost got to it, but yah… I think it's because the emotional fear is greater than the physical pain so it made it that much scarier to think he could do it again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Beating Up the Bully

I wanted to kick. I wanted to run, run away from him. From the monster that did this to me.

"Oh, you look like you have the boo-hoos." He said as he walked into my stale hospital room.

"You would know, you did this to me." He edged a little closer.

I remembered each painful blow, the taste of my own blood in my mouth, and my attacker.

I was dazed out, thinking of the attack that I didn't notice that he was to close for comfort.

Frantic, I screamed," NURSE!"

Gunter clasped his ears, recovering from my shriek.

"What? What is it?" The nurse said rushing in.

"I would… I'm really tired, I don't want any visitors in my room." I said, staring at the nurse, hoping that she would get my signal.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry young man but you're going to have to leave." She said motioning to the door.

"I am her brother." He said, standing his ground.

"It's ok Gunter." I replied.

"No, I insist, I will stay here for the night." My eyes were bulging out of my head. I could hear my screams from that night, begging him to stop.

"Hospital rules, young man. I think it would be best if you left."

"Fine." He said glaring at me. I returned the glare, trying to be tough, but I didn't feel it.

I felt broken. Weak, and unprotected.

I wished I hadn't told Ty to go, but he couldn't be with Tinka when he was dating Liz.

I missed that night, That night where I was safe in Ty's arms.

"How could he do that? How could he hurt his own sister?" I mumbled to myself as I paced my room.

I had an old mirror on the wall, and looked at my reflection. "Why didn't it happen to me and not her. She's perfect."

In my haze of anger, I punched the mirror, cracking it.

I imagined the mirror was Gunter.

"God, Ty, what are you doing in here." Rocky said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Cece was sleeping over at our house tonight, and sure enough, she followed.

"Oh my God, Ty, what the hell?" Cece said, taking in the sight before her.

"I just… I… Oh God, I can't tell you guys… It's, complicated." I said falling onto my bed.

"What? Did Liz leave?" Rocky said rubbing my back.

"Yah, yah she did." I replied.

She had told me to leave the room, to leave her alone.

She was the shell of what used to be Liz.

I walked into school, angry.

Angry at the world. Angry at Gunter. Angry at myself.

If I had just waited a little longer, Tinka wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"How's Tinka?" I heard Cece ask Gunter.

"She is getting better. We still do not know who did this to her."

"Your so brave for saving her."

"Vell you know me, I love my sister."

I lost it.

I ran up to him and pushed him against the locker. He fought back. He was strong. Tinka never stood a chance. I pulled him to the ground and started punching him. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

He bit my hand and while distracted at the pain of the bite, he kicked me down. I felt the pain as Tinka did. I got back up and rammed into Gunter, causing him to groan in pain.

My job was done. I wiped a bit of blood from my lip and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Oh my God Gunter!" I heard Cece scream as she ran up to the blond.

"Stop right there, young man." I heard a voice call out. The Principal.

I stopped cold in my tracks. I then realized, kids were backing into their lockers to avoid me.

"Get to my office, now." I obliged walking in the cold halls. The stares I got were worth it. I had avenged Tinka.

"Hello Tinka!" A cheery voice called.

"Mom." I managed to sit up to find she was glittery. Of course she was.

"I just came to say Hello, your brother," her tone changed, making me a bit happier," he was admitted to hospital today. Some boy came and challenged him. Beat him up. Some kid named Tyke, Tyler. It doesn't matter."

I felt my whole body go numb. Ty had beaten up my brother for me.

I felt a multitude of emotions surge over my body.

I felt angry, honored, in love, and scared.

"Tinka!" My mother called," Oh, you must be tired. No vorries, I vill visit soon."

I watched the door close and reached for my phone, angrily calling Ty.

Nobody answered.

I tried again.

Nobody answered.

"He's trying to hide," I thought," He knows he's in trouble."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked out of my window, longing for him, longing to be Liz. I tried to find her, nestled deep within me but she was gone.

Defeated, I cried myself to sleep, clinging on to my one decent memory, smelling the sweet smells of cologne, strawberries, and dew.

Rocky stalked Ty Blue back to the apartment. So did Cece, no surprise there.

"What was that?" Cece screamed.

"What?" Opening a can of soda.

"You, randomly beating up Gunter?" Cece stated, her voice cracking.

"I had my reasons." He said coolly

"Your reasons? Your reasons? Ty, you beat him senseless, what reason is it." Rocky said.

"It's complicated-" He started.

"No it's not. You don't know." Cece said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Guys you have to listen." He tried.

They weren't. It got so bad he snapped.

"You don't know why so just shut up!"

"Ty." Rocky said taken aback.

"I guess I owe an explanation." He lied for Tinka, saying that he realized that he was still in love with Tinka.

"So that's why you were agitated." Cece realized.

"No kidding." Ty muttered.

Tinka lay in her room, day dreaming, when she heard a knock.

"Come in." She said.

A smiling Ty came in with a bunch of sunflowers and a box of caramel filled chocolates.

"Hey," He said gently.

"I was just thinking about you." She said.

"Diddo," He said placing the flowers on her lap," I thought you needed a little sunshine in your life."

She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard what you did to my brother." She said looking down at the flowers.

"I'm so sorry Tinka," He said kneeling down by her bed, laying his head on her lap," I was angry when I went to school to start with and he acted like a hero, I just snapped."

"It's ok. He needed his ass kicked in the first place." She said caressing his cheek.

"I love you Tinka."

"I love you too Ty."

"Well if I have your love, nothing else matters at all."

She chuckled at the We Will Rock You reference, and kissed him, feeling safe for the first time in a few days in his arms.


	6. AN

**To people who read Cry it Up, Mission Mistletoe, Shakin Up Relationships and 7 Minutes in Heaven, I have good news for you. I am rewriting the whole series. **

**Please be aware that this may take time but I will do my best seeing as easter holiday is coming up**

**Eskimo Kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**


End file.
